Surpising family members
by ateammarauders
Summary: What happens when the team find out Face has connections to the mob.


**This is my first Fanfic so try to be nice. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the A-team **

"Put the guns on the floor!" One of the heavy set men yelled as a number of other, equally bulky men, surrounded the four men. At a quick glance Face saw that there were about 12 of the men. It was the usual odds but they were never usually surrounded on all sides with guns being pointed at them. Still, he kept his gun trained on the other men.

Glancing a quick look at Hannibal, Face could see BA and Murdock doing the same thing. Hannibal just smiled around his cigar; his eyes showed hints of the jazz which made Face sigh in exasperation. The man was always on the damn jazz. "Sure thing, guys." Hannibal smiled at the men surrounding the team as he placed the gun on the ground, quickly followed by Face, Murdock and BA.

"Mans on the jazz again." Face heard BA mutter, well more growl.

"Just mean the colonels got a plan, don't it Hannibal." Murdock replied cheerily.

"Better be a good plan Hannibal." Face smirked in agreement. BA growled as Hannibal grinned the smile that wasn't really a smile.

"Enough. Tie them up." The leader of the group of men snarled. Roughly, the men surrounded the team, tying their hands behind them. "Right, off to the boss gentlemen." The men started to push the four members forwards towards the building.

The job was meant to be simple. A piece of cake. Obviously things where never that simple for the A team. They'd been hired by the townsfolk to get rid of a group of thugs that had started terrorizing them. Apparently, these thugs had gone as far as to threaten some kids. Sent on to the hospital according to the pretty blonde. Well, as soon as BA had heard that it was set. Even if they weren't getting paid. Another one of those charity cases as Face put it. Not that he minded, sure he didn't like to show his feelings but that didn't mean he wanted to see some kid get hurt. Of course, these thugs weren't just ordinary thugs. They worked for some mafia boss. The team hadn't managed to find out the name of the head honcho yet but by the looks of it Hannibal was going to use this little set back to find out. And probably aggravate the guy in the process. Just great.

"Don't touch me sucka." BA's growl pulled Face out of his thoughts as the four men were pushed up a flight of stairs. They were rickety ones. Not exactly stable. But then again the whole building looked about ready to fall down. Not exactly the place Face would expect a mafia boss to hang out. But that was probably meant to be the point and it wasn't like this town had many other options.

"You know this is all kinda cosy don't ya think you ugly mudsucker." Murdock smiled his crazy smile as he leant closer to the big man in gold.

"Don't touch me fool." BA growled back.

"Quiet it down the pair of you." One of the guards snarled. BA gave the man a glare and Murdock just smiled a crazy person, which he was. Face watched the guard backed away and Face gave a small smirk.

"What you find so funny pretty boy." The guard snarled, rounding on him now.

"Oh just your face is all. It's quite the picture." The man looked about ready to punch him but another guard stopped him from doing so.

"Don't let 'im get to ya. The boss'll wipe that grin off of him and his friend's faces." Nodding they continued their journey up to the top of the building.

They travelled up four flights of stairs until they reached a door. It was solid wood but Face reckoned it wouldn't be too hard to knock down if needed. Not that he hoped it would be necessary. He'd actually like to get out of this town without getting bumped about for a change.

"Got a light, friend." Hannibal asked around his cigar.

"I ain't your friend." The guard said as he took the cigar out of Hannibal's mouth. Another guard opened the door and the a team was pushed into the room.

Face had to admire the décor of the room. It had a few good paintings in it; probably one concealed a good heavy safe. The desk to the corner was facing a small window and was a dark shade of mahogany. The chair behind the desk was the only one in the small room and was currently facing away from the men.

"Great building you got here. Reminds me of an abandoned one I used to play in when I was a kid. Kinda makes me think you ain't too important in the mafia. So what, tryin' to earn your stripes by terrorizing some innocent people who can't protect themselves." Great, they hadn't been there 10 seconds and already Hannibal was trying to get a rise out of the guy. Hannibal was definitely on the jazz.

"I suggest you keep your opinions to yourself." The voice from the chair answered. It was a voice Face recognised all too well. "Tell me your names."

"I am the great Captain Obvious, here to avenge the good townspeople." Murdock said, using his most theatrical voice.

"Do not play games with me, sir, or I will show you exactly how I deal with those I dislike. Now I will ask you again. Who are you?"

Face saw Hannibal shrug out of the corner of his eye. Why did the man do this too him. "Names Hannibal Smith, he guy with all the gold's BA Baracus, Captain Obvious here is HM Murdock, and the charming young man to my left is Templeton Peck. Now your turn." Silence followed.

"You men, leave." The voice answered. Face knew what was coming next. The man turned his chair around and gave Face a large grin. Face nodded in return.

Hannibal looked at Face before returning his attention to the man in front of the team. "You gonna tell us then. And why not tell us why you've been terrorising this town buddy."

"There better be a good reason for it too. I don't like no one messin' with kids." BA growled.

"I have my reasons for doing what I'm doing in this town. As for who I am. I would have guessed that the great a team would have already figured that out."

"Humour us." Hannibal said.

"Name's Joey C." Joey smiled. His eyes had never left Faces and it was starting to become noticeable.

"Hey, you're a guy in charge of part of the mafia ain't you?" Murdock had put on a voice of a hyper teenage girl to say this.

"Crazy fool." BA mumbled but Joey just nodded.

"Nice to see you again." Joey directed this straight to Face.

"That's probably the nicest greeting you ever gave me." Face countered back.

"I resent that..." Face could tell the team where listening intently, but it wasn't like he could explain himself right now.

"You look terrible." His voice was friendly, the other three members where obviously surprised at the exchange between the mafia boss and their team mate.

"Well, your personal thugs did just beat me and my friends up." Face replied, with an equally friendly tone. Although his was more guarded.

"Can't be helped. The A-team has been causing me a lot of problems. It's bad for business."

"What type of business?" Face asked, almost casually.

"Hey, I know all of your little cons, if you don't remember it was me who taught you most of 'em, so don't go trying to con me Temp." Joey smiled at Face.

"Gonna untie us or what, Joey?" Face could feel the stares off of the other members of the team.

"Might be I don't want my door bust in. Of what I hear of you a team that's your speciality." Joey said, as he sauntered over to Face with a knife in his hands. Face could see Hannibal frowning, wondering if Joey was a threat to him with that knife. Instead Joey undid the ties and offered a hand to Face. Face took it and stood up. The man did the same for the other team members but they didn't take his hand to help them up. Hannibal moved over to the desk, taking a cigar out of the wooden box. Face gave him the lighter and the older man leaned against the desk, watching the two men.

"You gonna tell us what going on Face?"

"Yeah, Facey." Murdock piped up after Hannibal. BA just glared at him with judgmental eyes. Face couldn't really blame the bigger man. Hell, he was well aware that Joey was a mafia boss.

Before Face could answer, Joey spoke up. "You three out, me and Temp here need to talk. Catch up, I suppose. Also, if you get in my way again, I ain't gonna care if you're a friend of my lil' brother over here I'll kill you anyway." Joey smiled as the men who had brought them in, escorted the other three team members out of the room.

**LINE BREAK**

"What the hell was that Hannibal?" BA said as he started the van up.

"Yeah, Colonel, how does Face know that guy?" Murdock asked.

"I'm not sure, but I sure as hell don't like it. Take us back to the house BA." Hannibal said, as he considered what he was going to do next. What he wanted to know was how the hell Face knew a mafia boss and why the hell that guy had called Face lil' brother. Grunting BA started up the van. "On second thought, BA drop me off at the station. I want to find out more about this Joey C." BA nodded as he drove into town.

**LINE BREAK **

Three hours later, Face made his way up to the front door of the house he had recently scanned for the team. He really didn't want to go in there but it wasn't like he had much choice. There was no way around it. He was gonna have to tell them everything.

"Lieutenant." Hannibal's voice rang out as he locked the front door. Sighing Face made his way into the living room. It was a spacious room but right now it felt as if the walls were closing in a round him. BA and Murdock and BA were sat on the couch, facing the door, while Hannibal had taken the armchair just further into the corner. That left Face no choice but to sit on the chair opposite of his friends judging looks. "Would you like to explain to us how you know a mafia boss, Lieutenant?" Hannibal only ever used the rank when one of the team was deep shit. And by the looks of it that was exactly what Face was in.

"It's complicated." Face stalled.

"That's not good enough." Hannibal snapped.

"Come on man, how bad can it be." BA said, knowing fine well that it could be very bad but obviously not wanting to believe that.

"Yeah, Facey Did ya kill someone for him." Murdock's tone was jokey but Face couldn't help but tell his best friend was slightly disappointed. That made Face feel even more uncomfortable than he already felt right now.

"Joey's just someone I used to know." Face said carefully.

"Doesn't look like just that Faceman." BA spoke up.

"Yeah. Facey. Why else would he call you lil' brother." Murdock's reply made Face wince. He had been hoping they hadn't noticed that.

"Face?" Hannibal's tone had turned softer, but Face new there was no way of getting around it this time.

"I knew him at the orphanage." Face mumbled. He really didn't want to talk about this.

"Go on." Hannibal prompted. He could tell that this wasn't something that Face wanted to talk about but it was something that needed to be talked about. Hannibal couldn't afford the there to be any problems for the team and a link to the mafia was exactly that. A problem.

"He turned up at the orphanage when his parents and little brother died in a car crash. I was only 8 at them time, Joey said later on that was how old his brother was." Silence followed and Face knew he was going to have to continue. "About a week after Joey turned up this new priest turned up to. He… he had a real bad temper. Used to hit anyone who even did the slightest thing wrong? I never really did follow the rules, course most of the sisters already new that but he didn't." Face could feel the memories returning and he really didn't want to carry one talking. The problem was now that he'd started he couldn't seem to stop. "One day I really pissed him off. Funny thing is I can't even remember what I I just remembered him being really angry. He took me into this room and…" Face could feel the tears threatening to fall as he remembered the memories. He thought he heard BA growl and Murdock gasp but he would look at any of them. He didn't want to see their faces when he talked about this. "He started to hit me with his walking stick. It went on for a while. I can't remember how long I just remember thinking I was gonna die. Joey came into the room. Knocked the priest over. I guess he must have heard me or something. When I got back from the hospital he was gone, I never did find out where he'd gone. But afterwards Joey sort of became my family. It wasn't like anyone else wanted me." Faces voice had fade out after what he had said.

Silence followed, and Face could feel some of the tears fall. He brushed them away, not wanting to seem weak to the others.

"So you still talk." Face nodded. "About the team."

"Only a little, I wouldn't want any of you guys to get hurt." Face mumbled. Hannibal nodded.

"It's okay, lil' brother." BA said, walking over and putting a hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"Yeah, Facey. It must be pretty cool having a big brother being part of the mafia." Murdock piped up in a happy voice. Face just shrugged in answer. "Don't worry, we ain't angry. No one here's gonna blame you for having a family." Face smiled at the crazy pilot, in silence thanks.

"Just as long as you don't do anything to get yourself caught, you being friends with this guy's alright kid." Hannibal spoke up.

"Thanks guys." Face whispered.

"No problem Facey." Murdock said, smiling his crazy smile as he leaned onto BA. "We're a family. We're meant to not mind."

"Get off of me fool." BA shouted at the crazy man. Smiling Face nodded his agreement. Yes they were a family. An odd one but they were a family and they would accept him and his past.


End file.
